Short and Not So Short Stories of Fun and Torture
by GinaMika
Summary: Read the title! It says short and not so short stories of fun and torure! And that's what the fic's about. Kinda like random filler chapters in the fan world of my imagination with a few other Naruto fan friends.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**1st story: Melted Snow and Cheese Fondue**

We start out with Gina and Itachi in a heated argument over melted snow…

Gina: Baka! Melted snow is water!

Itachi: "Is not! Melted snow is melted snow!"

Gina: Is water!

Itachi: "Is not!"

Gina: Thou shan't correct thee!

With this, Gina took out her umbrella and hammered Itachi in the head.

Itachi: "Sharinga-ACK! MAH EYES! MAH BEAUTAHFULL RED EYES!"o.o O.O -.-

Gina had just poked Itachi in both eyes with the umbrella point. Both eyes at the same time, with one umbrella. O.O

Itachi was running around the room, bouncing off walls, tables, doorways, doors, and chairs.

Itachi: "I'm BLIND!"

Gina: Just like Neji and Hinata.

Itachi: "NOO!! MAH EYES! THEY DECEIVED ME!"

Gina: Baka…

She was standing in the middle of the room, watching Itachi. But they did not notice the blonde shadow watching them. Wait, can shadows be blonde? I thought they were, like, black and grey and stuff…

Cho: Dei, get the heck away from the wall. I'm gonna hang my posters there.

Oh, god. Cho was 're-decorating' the place…

In the dictionary:

Cho's redecoration (Cho's-re-dec-or-a-tion): as a verb: hanging posters of Gaara as wallpaper. Posters come in every color, every mood of Gaara and every age. See also: fan girl obsession over fictional anime characters.

See whata mean?

Cho: I'm getting wrinkles over here.

Deidara: "But-being a blonde shadow is fun, un!"

Gina was like o.O

Itachi was like o.O

Cho was like o.O

Deidara was like: "Oh yeah! Jazz!" OOC much?

Severus Snape was like: "CANNIBAL!" now where the heck did he come from?

We now skip to dinner time becuz the rest of the day consist of Itachi on a ladder crying on Kisame's shoulder. Gina was threatening Cho that if she doesn't stop dancing (becuz Gaara was coming); Gina will make Gaara a snobby girl's fiancé. Then Cho was weeping on Deidara's shoulder. Also, Akina was in a rage, Akina's wrath, becuz she ran out of duct-tape.

At dinner….

Gina: Eat your veggies or you won't get any new nail polish, Itachi!

Kisame: "HaHaHaH-

Gina" What are you laughing at? This goes for you too…\-glare-\

Itachi and Kisame meeped and ate their veggies. Then Gina served coconut cream pie with Italian cream sodas. Yum!

Gina: If you don't like it, don't eat it. And as a bonus of not eating it, you will be introduced to Gina's wrath…\-Double glare-\

Unplanned (or was it?) Gina forgot that Rai was allergic to dragon fruit starburst…OOPSIES! Wrong line!

Back stage…

Gina: CHO!! YOU MESSED UP MY CUE CARDS AGAIN!!! \-pulls out a hammer and chases Cho-\Cho" Meep! \-runs like no tomorrow-\

Akiamy: Run Forest! Run!

Everybody stooped and had little question marks on their puny little heads

On stage…

Ahem, unplanned (or was it?) Gina forgot that Deidara was allergic to cinnamon flavoring.

So our poor Dei was now red and swollen, and on the floor.

Gina: Hm…I could've sworn that I asked Cho to buy VANILLA flavoring…

Cho: Uh-oh…RUN FAH YA LIVES!!! \-runs like the wind-\

Gina, this time, pulled out a mallet and chased Cho around while the newly called 911 decided if they should do CPR or DDR.

This continued and the lets-all-surround-Deidara-and-watch-him-suffocate-because-of-his-allergy-while-we-decide-an-answer-for-a-very-stupid-question groupie had little question marks on their heads. Cho had two lumps on her head and Gina had the shadows of evil in her eyes and was swinging the mallet around madly. Until…

"I'M HOOOMMMEEE!"

Everybody stopped dead. The 911 groupie stopped bickering, Gina stopped running and Cho stopped screaming. One though was on their puny little pathetic minds: Uh-oh…someone hide me…

Guess who just came through the doors, I'll give ya 2 seconds tah think it ovah.

Tick

Tock

Time's up! What's your answer? WRONG! I dun care, it's still wrong. Dah correct answer is: Gina's mumsie. Yes…it's her.

Click

Click

Sounds of high heels clicking on the newly waxed kitchen floor echoed through the house. Gina was the first one to break the silence: Hi Mom! Bye Mom! With this, she shoved everyone upstairs. How? I have no clue and I wrote this thing. Of course, her mommy didn't know that she had wanted S-ranked criminals living in her housie. Gina's mumsie only knew that Cho was here with Naomi and Gina. Now, you must have notice that Akina and Naomi have pulled the disappearing act. Just so you don't get to nosy, they were both upstairs in the main recording studio. Akina had work to do: getting Naomi over her Gaara obsession and Sasuke glomping problems.

Akina: Naomi, Gaara is trouble. He's a happy flower on the inside, and believe me…flowers aren't suppose tah be happy.

Now at this moment, Gina pushed the Akatsuki members and Cho through the door.

Gina: What the heck hapenend in here!?!

She gazed around the formerly clean room. It was now yellow with sticky stuff and had Gaara posters either on the floor or ripped. One particular poster was torn and shredded.

Cho: NOOO! That was Gaara number 50056; he was 5 days old, 55 by 65 inches, 506 shades of blue and 35 shades of black in the background! It was also a platinum edition given to me by Auntie Suzzie!

Everyone's head snapped in Cho's direction…

Cho: Fine, it was given to me by girly cousin Martha, happy now?

Gina: That is not the problem. Again, Akina, TELL ME: what the heck happened here!?

Akina: Well, I could tell you that the Easter bunny came through and wanted to make smores but since we didn't have any white chocolate he decided to go fishing but he didn't have any worms or fishing pole so he decided to use your fondue maker and make cheese fondue since cheese can reel in fish even though it can't and then instead of putting a little water he put dynamite that I have no idea where it came from so when the cheese heated up the whole thing exploded and the recording studio is now sticky and cheesy yellow and the posters are ripped and shredded and then the Sugar Plum Fairy came in to arrest the Easter bunny but the bunny already got away dressed up as a fluffy leprechaun so the Sugar Plum Fairy felt sorry for us two sticky and cheesy yellow ruined outfits so she waved her little wand and turned us into plums and then Santa Claus came into arrest the Sugar Plum Fairy but she already got away dressed up as Sponge Bob Square pants so Santa felt sorry for us and granted us a wish of clean clothing and then Tasmanian Devil came through and tore everything apart, but that would be a lie.

Where did she get the oxygen to say all that?

Akina: Becuz the truth was that I was trying to get Naomi over her Gaara obsession and Sasuke glomping problems when she was hungry and she didn't want to eat dark chocolate or Snickers so she decided to eat cheese but all of your cheese was frozen so Naomi decided to warm it up but she didn't know how to work the microwave and she called me a know-it-all when I tried to show her so she pulled out your fondue maker and plugged it in and sang a little song while throwing cheese in the fondue maker but she didn't know that the mozzarella was hollow and there was icicles on the inside so she didn't know that when the outside of the cheese gets hot then the inside will explode becuz the ice will melt and the water will boil making a KABOOM especially when she forgot to remove the plastic wrapping so now your fondue maker is clogged with hardened cheese and the whole room is now sticky cheesy yellow and I decided to tell you later becuz you were telling Ita and Kisa to eat their veggies so I went back to lecturing Naomi on why Gaara is trouble.

Everyone sweat dropped. _How can she talk that fast and in one breath for that long!? Did she have coffee or sugar for breakfast?_

Akina: No, I did not have coffee or sugar for breakfast becuz coffee only makes me sleepy and sugar makes me hyper and you don't wanna see hyper becau-

Gina: We get the point!

Sigh, this story started with melted snow and ended with cheese fondue. Like the title. But the rest of this story is gonna be boring because Gina's mumsie figured out that they had an upstairs and that their house had 5 floors, so Gina hired Charlie, Charleston, Charles, Harrison, Vermont and Kakashi to get rid of the cheesy room. So now in that place is a whole brand new room only for karaoke and DDR. And Ita, Kisa, and Deida had to be punished because they didn't eat their fruits. Akina had to go buy duct-tape so she left. Cho was arranging a funeral for her torn posters, Naomi was eating cheese, and Gina? She was busy distracting her mom with her amazing facts of the world from the Guinea World Book of Records.


End file.
